User talk:Brohamond
Images Hey! Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for adding all the images / edits for items recently! Kraissant (talk) 13:28, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Cool Beans cool beans Lollztrollz (talk) 04:51, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Ello! HEY! Congrats on making it to rank 4. You've been putting alot of effort man...Its really awesome to see really passionate people on this wiki. Keep it up. A91 knightblade (talk) 03:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) HAHAH..myself? ..Im flattered. Thank you! A91 knightblade (talk) 12:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) AOTM Heya Brohamond! Congrats on AOTM! Thanks for all your contributions to the wiki! -Krescent(talk) 15:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Response to image Heya Brohamond, No problem. Thanks again for all the images you've been putting up. =) -Krescent(talk) 13:13, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Sorry to ask but how do we remove category from an article ? Thanks MotherLilith (talk) 11:45, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, How dare you using Quina for such things, serious crime dude! =P TheGidzor (talk) 21:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) NO! I didn't liked it, I will never forgive you bastard! =P TheGidzor (talk) 10:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Loved the Grapple picture you posted! I laughed pretty hard, it looks like Quina just said: "No means NO!" -Krescent(talk) 13:54, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Category Edits Hey Brohamond, It's not necessary to add categories to a page with the same category name that is already contained in the article. Including, adding it it to the wiki markup. Perhaps you did it for different reasons, but the wikia doesn't see it as any kind of change. When categories are added using the "Visual" or at the bottom of the article in the cat box, it will automatically add it to the markup, it will just remain hidden. Example Dragon's Dogma Admin 06:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for sharing your intent. The wiki is set up to allow for organization modifications, similar to what you are accomplishing, it won't cause any problems. Mostly problems are caused when contributors, in the past, have manually inserted the categories (typing them inside the actual content of the wiki page). It shows up as the same result like the example I sent to you. It has a tendency to hang up the automation field when used to process changes to articles. Wanted to make sure that wasn't your intention. :The categories you have applied have been useful. Pretty much open minded, as long as the pages aren't too category heavy, also that they (for most) stay in plural form. In some instances, I have to go in and remove cats that I feel make it too heavy, are out of place, or are vague in form. :Thanks for the useful contributions. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Verifications Hi Brohamond, Don't worry, I'm not mad, or sad, or anything. : ) Like I said, I must investigate more and I hope to come back with a better explanation. Or maybe I'm wrong altogether which is, of course, quite possible ^__^ ' MotherLilith (talk) 11:35, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fonts Thanks man. Yeah I figured it was about due for a few font touch ups. Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:26, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brohamond, That's one hell of an impressive page you've done on Master Thief! Congrats. You make me want to steal things again. : p MotherLilith (talk) 23:26, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Grettings ^_^ Hey Brohamond, Hahha! That image is priceless! Its like..."WAHHHTT" Thank you for your kind wishes..its AWESOME members like you that make me still stick around and see this wiki grow.. ^__^ A91 knightblade (talk) 09:54, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixin' up my changes to the Night page. Appreciate it. DarknessCalling (talk) 23:24, April 24, 2014 (UTC) HI HI! HEY Brohamond! Terribly sorry for this late reply, but fortunately there isnt anything after 365, its the end ^_^! Hehe, although i must say that i am grateful to our founder & admin for putting up with me >.★ Blanky (Talk| ) 15:27, May 25, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the page fix, I'm still kinda new to all this Wikia stuff. XD Karathrax (talk) 01:30, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Revenant Wail picture Thanks! I love that rubber midriff, hahah! Karathrax (talk) 23:56, November 28, 2014 (UTC)